Finally Falling
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: Tina and Mike share a moment at Asian Camp. Mentions of Tina/Artie, but strong feelings of Tina/Mike Oneshot


**My first oneshot ever. I was bored and had no homework so I wrote this. Yay (:**

Tina was scared.

She shouldn't be falling for someone so fast. She had been at Asian Camp for two weeks now, and she had been a mess of emotions and conflictions throughout.

She was still dating Artie… but she had noticed really intense feelings of attraction towards Mike Chang. He was at Asian Camp with her, and he had been assigned to be co-counselors with her for the music program.

She really thought she loved Artie. But lately, when the counselors were given their daily breaks, she seemed to feel so much more important and special when she was with Mike. He would listen to her lament about Halo marathons, hold her as she cried about Artie ignoring her calls, and make her laugh about the shenanigans he and his friends got into around the camp campus.

One night, she and Artie had a fight over the phone. It was the usual argument they had, she was convinced he didn't care and he just wanted to get back to his Halo marathon. She stormed out of her cabin and walked towards the lake. She sat and stared at the water, crying silently to herself. About ten minutes passed by and she heard someone walking behind her. She turned and saw Mike walking on the sidewalk, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She didn't think he had noticed her, so she quickly turned away from him and resumed her moping. She looked down at her phone, hoping to see a new message from Artie, but was instead greeted by the wallpaper on her phone of her and Arties intertwined hands. She sighed and put her phone onto the grass next to her, and laid down to gaze at the stars.

She didn't realize she had drifted off to sleep until she woke up in someone's arms. She opened her eyes slightly and realized someone was carrying her. She turned her head and looked upwards to see who was carrying her. Her eyes met with Mike Chang's, and she smiled. She would never admit it out loud, but she felt incredibly comfortable in his arms. They were soft and warm and she felt so safe with him. She shifted herself so she could be as close to him as possible. She couldn't get over the feeling that being in his arms just felt so _right_.

"Hey sleepy head" he chuckled. She elbowed his chest lightly in response. "Ouch! Its not nice to elbow the person who rescued you from the wilderness!"

She smiled sleepily at him. "My hero." They both laughed in response. "You know, you can put me down, if you want. I can walk."

He shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. I like holding you." He said blushing. She felt her face flush and smiled sheepishly. "Not in a creepy way or anything, Tee. Just in a fun, friendly way. Because you are so light, it's easy. And you're really pretty…. I mean pretty light." He was bright red now, and smiling nervously at Tina.

She shook her head, smirking and stifled a yawn. "Someone is really tired besides me, huh? You are rambling!"

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry. I am tired, but I can't sleep."

She sighed in agreement. "Same here. Too much on my mind for me to sleep."

He frowned and walked her into the lounge both of their cabins shared, laying her onto the couch. He sat next to her and maneuvered himself so her head was on his lap. Running a hand through her blue-streaked hair, he smiled cheekily at her. "Tell me whats wrong, Tee. Let Dr. Chang listen to all your issues."

She laughed sadly and nuzzled against him. "You act like you are my therapist or something."

He rolled his eyes. "I am. But no changing the subject. Tell me whats wrong." Her smile quickly faded, and she shifted her body so she was facing the wall away from him, and blinked away tears. He sat her up and engulfed her in a tight hug. He rubbed her back soothingly, and kissed the top of her head, in a _purely _platonic friendship way (even though, for a few seconds, the thought of Tina and him as a couple hugging and doing… _more _crossed his mind). "Is it Artie?" he mumbled against her hair. She nodded slowly and let out a few cries. He pulled her closer. "Halo again?" She nodded and buried her head into his neck, softly crying into his neck. "Shhh. Tina, it'll be okay. He doesn't know what he is missing."

She pulled away slowly and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Meaning?"

He laughed. "You really don't know? Tina, you're amazing."

She shook her head. "I'm really not." He gave her a jokingly pointed look and nodded. "Stop!" she chuckled, still frowning. "I'm not amazing at all. I'm just… Tina."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and simply shrugged. "Whatever you say Tina."

She stared at him. "What were you going to say?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. But… Tina, just know you are amazing. And Artie is an idiot."

She sniffled and smiled at him. _How does he always know what to say to make me feel better? _"Thanks, Mike. You're the best." She leaned in and hugged him tightly. Neither of them noticed the other sighing in relief at the closeness of the other.

_He doesn't feel the same way _she thought to herself. _He is just trying to be a good friend. So I need to stop feeling this way towards him and make up with Artie. _

_She doesn't feel the same way _Mike thought to himself at the same time. _She loves Artie, apparently. Although I have no idea why with the way he treats her. Tina deserves so much better than him. Like… me._

They both realized rather quickly that their hug was lasting a bit too long for two people who weren't in a relationship, so they pulled away and smiled nervously.

"I'll talk to you in the morning, Mike." Tina said quietly, started to walk towards her cabin door. "Thank you. For everything."

Mike smiled at her. "No problem Tee." He watched her open the door, and start to head inside. "One more thing, Tee." Tina turned towards him, an expectant look on her face. "Please, before you forgive Artie, think about what you deserve and if he fills that. Because, as your friend, I sincerely believe he doesn't."

She looked at him thoughtfully and nodded. "Noted. Good night, Mike."

He waved at her and watched her leave. _I hope she realizes that she deserves so much more than him. _

**A/N Totally pointless, I know. But I was bored. So this is what you get xD**

**Reviews are lovely (: **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
